Gremlins (Gremlins)
The Gremlins are the titular antagonists of the popular movie franchise of the same name "Gremlins", based very loosely on the mythological creatures said to vex aircraft these monsters were notable for being mischievous and chaotic, obsessed with destruction and cruel practical jokes.They are largely-unknown reptilian goblin-like creatures. The Gremlins also had a primitive social-structure with more cunning/vicious members gaining higher rank via bullying or outright murder - the most powerful of the Gremlins in the original film was the cunning but deadly "Stripe". In the second film, due to genetic-engineering, a number of other unique Gremlins were "born" - amongst them was the Brain Gremlin, who was stereotypically civilised yet also brutal in his methods: becoming a spokesman of sorts for his kind. Although almost universally dangerous and corrupt Gremlins actually have a fairly innocent beginning as the furry critters known as mogwai, when a mogwai becomes wet or is fed after midnight a Gremlin is born and their physiology and behavioral patterns alter dramatically. Gremlins are also somewhat carnivorous though in general Gremlins are not out to devour human flesh - they much prefer to raid human homes and stores for sweet foodstuff such as candy or cookies. Other foods they enjoy to eat are chicken legs, frozen yogurt, and a sandwich with ham, cheese, and lettuce. Gremlins do love destruction though and will happily tear apart electrical equipment, hijack vehicles and ambush people - attacking them with their sharp teeth and claws. The Gremlins main weakness is exposure to direct sunlight, which causes them to melt into puddles of goo and kills them in the process - for this reason both Gremlins and Mogwai are naturally scared of bright lights. History A gremlin is the last stage of the Gremlin life cycle which goes from Mogwai-Cocoon-Gremlin. It is said that the gremlins are considered to be an unwanted side-effect from when the Mogwais were created on a far away planet to be used as ambassadors of peace on other planets.They are about one meter tall and they have scaly reptile-like skin, large batlike ears, three sharp claws on their feet and hands and equally sharp teeth. And they also have a small tail,and color may vary; which can be in either various shades of green, brown, and black. Their intelligence and strength varies and they are all very mischievous, violent and fun loving. They are capable of working (and sabotaging) complex machinery and devices, as apparent in folklore where they were believed to have brought down hundreds of planes. No gremlin has so far proved to be good-willed and nice and most of them don't seem to regard the life of their fellow gremlins, sometimes even killing or beating others for fun. Even though they are dangerous and fun loving they don't seem to hurt any human who are not afraid of them (example: when Grandpa Fred was doing a inside scoop of what was happening inside the building, not a single gremlin behind him laid a finger on him). Also in the deleted scenes when Grandpa Fred was doing his section George, Lenny and Daffy were present but didn't try to scare or hurt him, rather joining him for fun. (Even Evil Has Standards) Mogwai evolve into gremlins by eating after midnight. It would appear that mogwai are aware of this as many show to be determined to eat after midnight. Even after their metamorphsis, gremlins still retain traits they had as mogwai, such as their dislike to bright lights and their vulnerability to sunlight and most dangerously their ability to multiply upon getting wet. Unlike the mogwais, where small furballs that pop out from their backs and quickly inflate to turn into new mogwais, the backs of the wet gremlins get riddled with big blisters that contains small gremlins that rather quickly break free and starts to grow. The gremlins that are giving birth to new gremlins are often more vulnerable than other gremlins because the birthing process is often painful for the creatures. Afterwards, they continue to live as if nothing happened, often along with the newly born gremlins that have quickly grown to full gremlin size. Stripe Main Article See: Stripe (Gremlins) Stripe is a gremlin from the first Gremlins movie and is Gizmo's arch enemy. He is the primary antagonist of the film. Even as a mogwai, he was cruel, mainly to Gizmo and the family dog Barney. He was the gremlin leader. He was killed when Gizmo exposed him to sunlight, which was deadly to gremlins. Mutant Gremlins *Vegetable Gremlin - One gremlin drinks a vegetable serum and becomes a mutant gremlin made of lettuce and tomatoes. *Brain Gremlin - One gremlin drinks a brain serum and becomes a gremlin with a human english voice. *Bat Gremlin - One gremlin drinks a bat serum and becomes a mutant bat-like creature and the Brain Gremlin injects genetic sunblock in him. *Electric Gremlin - One gremlin drinks an elecric serum and becomes an electric creature made of raw energy. *Phantom Gremlin - One gremlin gets splashed by acid in the face by another gremlin and it wears a mask to cover it's scars from the acid. *Greta - One gremlin drinks a female serum and it becomes a female gremlin. *Mohawk the Spider-Gremlin - Mohawk drinks a spider serum and becomes a spider-like creature. Gallery 1Gremlins 2 The New Batch 1488 Medium02.png Gremlin_birth.PNG Gremlin_anatomy.jpg|Gremlin anatomy Videos thumb|300px|right|The famous Gremlins theme tune Category:Gremlins Category:Titular Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Demon Category:Deceased Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Goblins Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Abusers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Vandals Category:Fearmongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hijackers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Supernatural Category:Reptilian Villains